Field of Invention
This invention relates to improvements in power trains of the type wherein the means for transmitting torque from the rotary output element of a primary power source (such as an internal combustion engine) to a rotary driven element (such as the output shaft of an infinitely variable speed transmission) comprises a torque monitoring sensor integrated with such transmission, in which an endless flexible element (such as a belt or chain) is trained over a pair of adjustable pulleys or sheaves. Each pair of sheaves is adjustable by the torque sensor in response to abrupt changes in the transmitted torque to vary the transmission ratio. More particularly, the present invention relates to the integration of wear reduction elements into such a torque monitoring sensor, which function to minimize the hysteresis associated with physical strains introduced into the torque transmitting apparatus in response to abrupt changes in the load or in the torque being transmitted.